Tetsujin Sentai Roboranger
by emperor chao of world
Summary: 5 Roboranger (1 robot and 4 Cyborg) must stop Evil Army of Aliens, Mutants, Black Hole Pirate and Demons from taking over the Earth.
1. Episode 0: Prologue

1984

A young inventor is waiting for the birth of his son

"I will be a great father and someday he will be inventor like me"

A doctor approach him.

"Dr. Chiba, I got a bad new"

Dr. Chiba's smile disappeared

"What happened?"

"Take a look"

Dr. Chiba went to his wife's room and was shock to see blood

"I sorry, Baby didn't make it"

"Dr. Chiba, Your wife is dying from childbirth"

"What?!"

"It's okay, Daniel. I will be at heaven"

"Dr. Chiba, say to her"

Dr. Chiba hold his wife's hand

"I sorry for let you down... I thought we having a family."

"I thought so too"

Dr. Chiba hold tight to his wife's hand

"Please! Don't do this! Ai!"

"Goodbye, my love"

Ai close her eye and let go of Dr. Chiba's hand.

"No! Ai! Ai!"

"I'm sorry, Dr. Chiba, She's dead!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

The doctor have to call his nurse

"Nurse!"

"I'm sorry, Dr. Chiba. It's time to go"

"I'm not leaving her!"

Nurse grab Dr. Chiba and put him on a chair

"I'm sorry, She will be at heaven, I promise!"

Nurse head back to Ai's room and left Dr. Chiba.

"NOOOOOO!"

Dr. Chiba went out of the hospital and keep running and running until he stop at the park

"Why? Why you take her?! Why?! Damn you God! Damn all of you for take everything from me! I lose my love of my life! I was going to be a father but you take it all!"

Dr. Chiba started to crying until he saw a group of robots approached him.

"What do you want? You want my money? Go ahead! Take my money!"

"We do not need your money, Dr. Chiba"

"How you know my name?"

"My name is MAX and these are my people"

"So, What do you want?"

MAX suddenly grab Dr. Chiba and start to run along with his people.

"What are you taking me to?"

"You see"

Dr. Chiba see abandoned building and become scared

"Oh no! I hate those place! It's too scary!"

"That building is our home, K-9 planet"

"I never heard of that planet"

"You see"

the building turn into a gate

"Why that building become a gate?!"

"That building is a disguise for gate to our home!"

They stop at the gate and MAX push a button to open a gate, Dr. Chiba is amazed.

"Woah!"

Dr. Chiba went to gate along with K-9 Civilian, MAX look at you

"This was just a beginning"

MAX close the gate

The End

Me: Hey guy, this is a prologue to Tetsujin Sentai Roboranger, I chose the color of Red, Blue, Yellow, Green and Pink as 5 Ranger main color, and the villain will be Alien, Mutant, Evil Robot and Demon. So guy, I need your help for 5 Ranger name, their personality and give the group name for Alien, Mutant, Evil Robot and Demon. So please! Give the support to this!

5 Rangers

Red (MALE)

Blue (FEMALE)

Yellow (MALE)

Green (MALE)

Pink (FEMALE)

Post your review and your idea! Please!


	2. Episode 1: Birth of Roboranger part 1

31 years later

"Hello, my reader. You may don't know me but my name is Spark"

Spark is staring at you.

"Sorry" Spark stand down

"This is my home planet, K-9 Planet! Planet filled with Robot! That right! I live in a world of robot!

"Spark! Who are you talking to?" Spark turn around and yell back

"No one!" Spark facing the reader again.

"That's my inventor, Dr. Chiba! He is cranky"

"What did you call me?!" Dr. Chiba get angry at Spark

"Nothing!" Spark get his backpack and run down the stair while Dr. Chiba is inventing his work.

"Please, Spark. You better not to go human planet"

"Don't worry, I will not go that planet, and plus they hate robot too"

"Hey! I'm human too!"

"Well, You're special!"

Spark close the door and get on his car which have hovercraft.

"What can I do for you, Spark?" His computer ask him.

"Take me to The Oil Bay!"

"Yes sir"

His car take him to The Oil Bay.

"Alright, Sorry Reader but I admit that I can be reckless sometime because I have to get that treasure from The Black Hole Pirate lead by K-9 most dangerous Pirate ever! Captain Irons! I heard that he punished to his crew who failed him by sending them to the BLACK HOLE! His Second-in-command is Lady Whiplash! She is a femme fatale and don't let her look fool you, that got you killed! Now you know about them? Right?"

Oil Bay, K-9 Planet

Spark get out of his car and grab his backpack.

"Okay, let get started" Spark is approach some crew member but he is stopped by monster of the week, Cannonball Black Hole.

"Who dare to go Oil Bay, Robot!"

"Easy there fellas! I just here to meet Captain Irons to talk about treasure that he have"

"No one will be meeting Captain, Robot! Now go awa-" he is stop by Lady Whiplash.

"Actually, Captain want to meet him"

"But Lady Whiplash-" he get interrupted by Lady Whiplash

"Don't but me, Cannonball!"

"Sorry"

As Cannonball walk back, Lady Whiplash.

"Nice try, Lady Whiplash! Your look will not work on me because Robot don't fall in love!"

"You right, you just some useless robot."

"Hey! I am not useless, Lady!"

"Are you meeting Captain or not?"

"Yes, Ma'am! (Damn it! She scared me)"

Spark is sitting at chair while Captain Irons pouring himself a glass of Oil.

"Care for Oil, Spark?"

"No thank you!"

"Suit for yourself, Robot"

Captain Irons drink Oil

"Captain Irons, Can I ask your question?"

"Yes"

"Where do you kept your precious treasure?"

Captain Irons break his glass and point a gun at him

"Woah! Woah! Easy now! It's just a simple question!"

"Are you one of those punk that try to steal me treasure?!"

"No!"

"Are you?!"

"No! I am not! Captain Irons lower his gun and started to laugh

"(Laughing) Boy! You are so trustworthy that I want to hug you but I can't. Come with me"

Captain Irons open his vault with his key and to Spark's surprise. There was a lot and lot of treasure

"Wow!"

"That lot of me treasure, Spark?"

As they keep staring at treasure, one of footsoldier running toward to the captain.

"Captain! We saw those cop! And they coming at us!"

"What?! Who dare to before Captain Irons?! Attack them!"

"Yes sir!"

Foot-soldier leave the room to attack Cop.

"Spark! Protect me treasure!"

"Yes Sir!"

As Captain Irons leave the room, Spark stare at the treasure.

"Captain Irons will be so angry at me"

Spark open his another backpack which is tiny but become big to steal a lot and lot of treasure

Meanwhile

Captain Irons and his crew are attacking the cop

"Cannonball!"

"Yes captain?"

"Blow them up!"

"With pleasure!"

Cannonball grab couple of Cannonballs and start to shoot at cop.

"Taste my own Cannonball!"

After Cannonball run out of his cannonballs, The Pirate went to cop but to their surprise, it was a hologram, Captain Irons pick up hologram

"Spark! He tricked us!" Captain Irons crush hologram in anger

"Stop him before he stealing me treasure!"

Suddenly, they hears a big bang and they see a car with Spark on it.

"Sorry, my dear gentleman but I am using your treasure to make me a rich guy!"

"Spark! Get me my treasure back!"

"Sorry. I can't because I don't trust your pirate! Bye!"

Spark leave the Oil Bay.

"(Grunts) Stop him! Stop him now or I will put you in Black Hole!"

The footsoldier along with Lady Whiplash and Cannonball Get on their motorcycle.

(Cut to scene)

Spark is listening dubstep but his computer turn off his music

"HEY! Why you turn off my music"

"Spark, Black Hole Pirate is attacking your car."

"Huh?" Spark open his window and found Lady Whiplash using her whip at him.

"You shouldn't steal treasure from Captain Irons, Big Mistake!"

Lady Whiplash use her whip to destroy the window glass.

"Hey! That car cost me 400 battery!" Spark grab his blaster to try blast her but she dodge it and hit on Footsoldier.

"Alright, Lady Whiplash. You and me-"

"And me! Don't forgot the Cannonball!"

"Alright, You, Lady Whiplash and me are playing a game called "The Combat Mode!"

Spark turn on his combat mode and turn his car on Autopilot.

"Bring it!"

Spark jump on Cannonball and punch him

"Hey! That's hurt!" Spark punch him again

"Alright! That's it!" Cannonball point his cannonball gun on Spark.

"Taste my cannonball, you ro-" Spark punch him again

"Hey! Stop that!"

"Stop what?" Spark punch him again

"That's thing!"

"Enough boy! Time to put you in a time-out chair" Lady Whiplash got her whip out and target at Spark but Spark jump out of Cannonball's vehicle and instead her whip hit on flying system.

"Why is always happen to me?!" Cannonball jump out of his vehicle and land on footsoldier's vehicle

"Sorry buddy but I need your" Cannonball throw footsoldier out of vehicle and drive it.

"Cannonball! Where that Robot?!" Suddenly Spark appear in front of Lady Whiplash.

"Hello, Whiplash"

"Hello, Robot"

"Check on this out!" Spark grab his stereo and start playing dubstep

"OW! I hate that abomination music!"

"Oh, really? It called dubstep! It my jam!" Spark dance like robot dance

"What are you doing?"

"I dancing like robot, Join me!"

"NO!" Lady Whiplash destroy Spark's stereo by her whip

"Okay! That's gone too far, Lady!"

"Lady Whiplash! We have to stop!"

"Why Cannonball?"

"Look!" Lady Whiplash began look shock

"What wrong?"

"We have to retreat!" Lady Whiplash use her whip to hit Spark and Spark land on his car

"OW! That's one tough robot" Spark open his eye and see an opening gate

"Oh shit!" Spark jump on his seat and try to un-autopilot his car

"Computer! Stop!"

"Error! Un-autopilot failed"

"What?! No! Un-autopilot success!"

"Un-autopilot failed"

"You are the worst computer ever!"

One of guard see a car coming and grab his microphone

"Stop your car!"

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

"My computer is having a breakdown!"

"Uh oh, that's bad"

"Computer! Stop!"

"You are are in human planet"

"Son of a-" his car are out of gate and many of human see his flying car

"What's that?" Spark look down at human and started to screaming

"(Screaming) I hate human! Human are disgusting creature!"

"Welcome to Nozomi City, the city where all of your wish come true"

"Please! Stop! Now!"

"Stopping the car completed" The Car turn off thr flying system and begin falling.

"NO! NO! Fly!" He trie to push a fly button but it didn't work.

"Why you hate me so much!"

The car have crash land on junkyard

"Oh no! Why it always a junkyard!"

Meanwhile

Black Hole Pirate is rebuilt Captain Irons' room

"Alright me crew! I want my room to be more clean than ever!"

"Yes sir!"

Lady Whiplash and Cannonball approach Captain Irons

"Well, did you get me treasure back"

"Sorry, Captain. Me and Cannonball have failed to retrieve your treasure"

"What?! Cannonball!"

"What? That's punk keep punching me like punching bag" Captain Irons get his gun and point at Cannonball

"Easy! Captain!"

"That's treasure is important to me! Now where is it or I will put you in Black Hole!"

"No sir!"

"That robot accidentally went to Human Planet along with your treasure"

"Human Planet?" Captain Irons put down his gun and started to laugh

"(Evil Laugh) Those Human are nothing but stupid creature! Everyone! We going to Human Planet!"

All of his crew including himself started to evil laugh.

Next page


	3. Episode 1: Birth of Roboranger part 2

Meanwhile

2 young guys are visit Junkyard to throw away their old clothes

"Good riddance!"

"Yeah, Renn! I hate those clothes! It's too old on us!"

"You say it, Hanzo!"

Suddenly they see a car out of nowhere

"Renn! I never see that car!"

"That's strange, I always come to junkyard and I never see that car in my lifetime"

"Can we check it out?"

"Sure"

They went to the car and are amazed at it

"Renn! Look! It's even have hovercraft! That's so freaking cool!"

"Hey! Who's there!"

"Renn! It's me, Hanzo!"

"That's wasn't me"

"Then, who was that?"

Suddenly Spark finally got out of car and scare both Renn and Hanzo

"Renn! What is that?"

"It... The Terminator!"

"Terminator? My name's Spark. Humans are so stupid!"

"Hanzo! Run!"

"Good idea!"

They end up running fast.

"Hey! I'm not going to hurt you!"

He is now alone

"Idiot! Now my car is busted, I'm no longer in K-9 Planet and now all people are scared of me because I'm freaking robot!

He heard an echo

"ROBOT! ROBOT! ROBOT!"

suddenly a magazine land on Spark's face and he grab it.

"A magazine?! Why I need a maga-"

He stop as he notice a japanese model on front of Nozomi City Magazine.

"I can't go to city without scaring human? I need a human form as my disguise"

He put a magazine on ground and he analyze a Japanese model as his body become human-like

"Whoa! I got a black hair, cute face, strong abs! Wow! I got the handsome human-like body for robot but first I need a clothes!"

He see a couple of old clothes and tries on couple of clothes, his first clothes is a farmer clothes with yellow shirt

"No, it's too old for me"

Second Clothes: Blue Sweater

"Sweater is for cute guy only!"

Third Clothes: Red Jacket with Dragon logo on back

"Cool! I love this jacket! Dragon is so badass!"

He leave the junkyard but he realize that he need a human name

"Damn it! I almost forgot! The human name! But what is a good name for my human appearance?"

He see a name on "Nozomi City's walk of People's wish" and one of those people's name that caught Spark's attention is a guy named "Sakuya Liang" who wish for to save his love from cancer.

"I like that name! My name is Sakuya Chiba! and I must go back my home!"

He start walking when he bumped into by a woman who was joggin and both of them fall down and Sakuya get up

"Ow! Why it always happened to me?! Can I take a break from this madness!"

Suddenly Woman get up and punch him

"Ow! Why you punch me in the face?!"

"Sorry! I thought punching you would calm you down"

"But if you want to calm me down, next time don't punch me, That would calm me down"

"Why are you in Junkyard?"

"Why you wearing an inappropriate clothes while jogging?"

"Inappropriate clothes? This is a workout clothes! And you wearing a smelly jacket!"

"Smelly jacket? Lady! This is no smelly jacket!-"

She punch him again

"Why you punch me again?"

"My name is NOT lady! You can call me a tomboy but no one cannot call me a lady!"

as she about to punch him again, she stopped as she look ar big ship

"Oh no, it's them"

"Who's them? And why that ship is flying?!"

"I have no time to explain this!"

He get his backpack and grab a tiny object

"What's that?"

"Watch this"

He put a tiny object and turn into a hi-tech motorcycle

"Woah! This is your motorcycle?"

"Yeah, get in!"

They both get on Motorcycle and Sakuya drive it fast

"Who are you?"

"Name's Sakuya Chiba! Your?"

"Kaya Watanabe"

"Okay, Kaya. Where is your home?"

"My home is next to a restaurant called "Burger Town"! And please slow your bike down!"

"Okay!"

1 minute later

"We here!"

"Sakuya! Next time! I drive!"

As they get off, a man in burger suit approached both Sakuya and Kaya

"Hey! Kaya! I don't know you have a boyfriend!"

"Boyfriend?"

"No! This is not my boyfriend! He just help me to get back home!"

"Who are you? Man in burger suit?"

"Sakuya! This is Burger Town's mascot and owner, Kousei Takeda AKA Mayor Burger!"

"Oh please! Call me Mayor Burger! So Sakuya, what is your job?"

Sakuya become nervous about this question

"Well, Sakuya? Mayor Burger ask you what is your job?"

Sakuya look at his bike and got an idea

"I'm inventor"

Mayor Burger is surprise about his job

"But you don't look inventor"

"Well because it's my vacation"

"Vacation? Ha! I never take a vacation because I love me burger! Ha ha!"

Mayor Burger slip on banana peel and fall down a step and got stuck in trash

"Damn it! Curse those bad kid! Don't worry! I will be fine!"

Sakuya and Kaya went to her house. while Kaya is changing her clothes, Sakuya decides to look around the house

"This house is not bad at all, she got a HD TV"

He went to the kitchen

"Dang! She got lot and LOTS of Foods! How she can eat this junk food when so got a strong abs! help me! Reader!"

He decides to sit a couch.

"I'm bored!"

Kaya walk in with her blue leather jacket, black pant and a boot and Kaya ask Sakuya

"So what do you think?"

"Kaya? You're have a black hair, a good-looking face and it's appeared that you look angry"

Kaya's angry face went disappeared and have an questionable face

"Angry? Why I would be angry at someone who just call me a good looking!"

Kaya's face become angry and was about to punch him in the face

"Wait! How about punch me in my stomach?"

Kaya punch him in a stomach

"Thank you"

Sakuya pass out

"Oh dear"

Meanwhile

The Black Hole Pirate's ship have land on Nozomi City's Bay

"Captain! We found our new headquarter!"

"Good, Whiplash. Now! go find me treasure and destroys that wretches robot!"

"Yes, Captain"

"Bring Cannonball with you"

"Yes, Captain"

Whiplash, Cannonball and Foot-soldier went to their motorcycle and begin searching the treasure and Spark

K-9 PLANET

Dr. Chiba is worry about Sakuya's not being at home

"Spark! Where are you! Your creator want you back! I even buy your favorite, Battery! Now! I want my Spark back!"

Suddenly Max appear

"Maxie! My old buddy! Do you know where my Spark at?"

"Apparently Spark was foolish about stealing a treasure from The Black Hole Pirate and he left K-9 PLANET to Earth, Dr. Chiba"

Dr. Chiba become freak out at this news

"Spark steal a treasure and he's now at the Earth?!"

"Yes"

Dr. Chiba faint

"Dr. Chiba! Wake up! I got a project for you to make! Dr. Chiba?"

Max is force to drag Dr. Chiba to Dr. Chiba's underground lab

"Dr. Chiba! What have you been eating? Fried rice? Pudding?"

Earth

Sakuya wake up to find Kaya staring at him

"Oh! Thank goodness! I thought I killed you!"

"Please don't punch me again"

Sakuya get up and grab his backpack

"Where are you going?"

"I need to get back home and-"

Sakuya look shocked as he saw The Black Hole Pirate's motorcycle flying

"Shit!"

"What's wrong?"

"You coming with me!"

"Why?"

"Just come with me!"

They get on Sakuya's bike and drive it fast

"I told you that I would be drive it!"

"Sorry, I love this bike so much!"

Meanwhile

A man who wear a yellow scarf, yellow shirt and military dog-tag who is sitting at his bike while listening his police radio

"It's been reported that an unknown army of some kind of machine are attacking the city and they call themselves "The Black Hole Pirate" Police are trying to stop them but they are overwhelms by this army, will someone save Nozomi City from this Machines?

Man turn off his radio

"If Police cannot stop them, well. I guess The Yellow Eagle will stop them!"

Man put his helmet with Yellow Eagle's logo and start driving

Next Page

"Will Sakuya can save himself from the Black Hole Pirate? Who is this Yellow Eagle? And will Max get Dr. Chiba to his lab to build this project?"

"Hey! It's would easy if Dr. Chiba don't eat too much!"

"Sorry! Next Page on Tetsujin Sentai Roboranger!"


	4. Episode 1: Birth of Roboranger part 3

As Sakuya and Kaya riding their motorcycle, they stop as army of The Black Hole Pirate appear before them.

"Well? It's one of those hideous creature? Right, Whiplash?"

Lady Whiplash analyse both of Sakuya and Kaya but found out about Sakuya is Spark

"Spark! Why you helping a human?"

"Spark? Your name is Sakuya Chiba!"

"I lied! My name is not Sakuya Chiba, my name is Spark:

Spark untransform himself into his real form much to Kaya's surprised

"You are a robot?!"

"Yeah! A robot! Happy now!"

Suddenly Kaya is laughing

"What's so funny?"

"Oh my god! I been talking to a real life robot! I thought this never happen but this is crazy!"

"Enough! Human! I will use my whip if you laugh one more tim-"

"Shut up!"

"Who say that?"

"The Yellow Eagle you talking to"

All of The Black Hole Pirate army including Spark and Kaya turn around and see a man with yellow shirt sitting at his bike

"You dare to insult me! Human!"

"To tell you a truth"

Man took off his helmet

"You no lady"

He jump out of his bike and put out his gun to start shooting at them.

"That's it! Taste my cannonball!"

Cannonball point at his target but man dodge his cannonball and shoot at him.

"What?!"

"Alright! Taste my iron fist!"

He start to run at Cannonball

"What are you doing?!"

"Taste my iron fist! Watcha!"

Man keep punching Cannonball non-stop

"Watcha!"

He was about to finish him off but he was stop by Lady Whiplash who use her whip to hold on him

"Enough! Human! Now it's time to die!"

Lady Whiplash was about to kill him but she was hit in the back

"Who's hit me?!"

She turn around and found out that was Spark who hit her

"I don't know why I did that but stop hurting them!"

Kaya join in

"Yeah! Leave us alone!"

Man who don't know what's going on here but decide to join in anyway

"Why are you hurting a good people?! Pirate!"

"Well? I guess you will die with him!"

Lady Whiplash let go of man but Man is fall to Spark and Kaya, Spark complain about this

"Ow! Not again!"

Kaya join in

"Tell me about it!"

Man apologize to them

"Sorry"

"Now! Die human!"

Got her Whip out and about to kill them but she see a flying object

"Spark! This is not your trick again!"

"That not my stuff!"

Flying object suddenly stare at Spark

"This is a message for you"

"For me?"

Flying object play a message

"Spark, My name is Max and I am your investor's old friend"

"Dr. Chiba's friend?!"

Spark get up and both Kaya and Man land on ground, Kaya is angry at him

"Hey!"

Man join in

"Stop that!"

"Sorry!"

"This object you receive, open the middle button"

"Okay"

Spark push middle button and suddenly, there was three robot animal"

"Spark, this is your henshin device"

"Henshin?"

"That means you will transformed into Tetsujin Sentai Roboranger!"

Man quickly get up

"Sentai? Oh boy! I am a fan of Super Sentai since I was little-"

Max stare at him

"Sorry! I got a fanboy moment, my name is Ryoma Lee"

Ryoma pull out his hand and Spark shake his hand

"Name's Spark"

Kaya get up

"My name is Kaya Watanabe"

All three of them shake hand all together

"Guy, are you done?"

All of three replies to Max

"Yes"

"This device is also your friend too. Spark, your friend is Fury the Dragon!"

"Hi, little guy"

"Kaya, your friend is Hope the Dolphin"

"Dolphin! I love Dolphin!"

"Ryoma, your friend is Thunder the Eagle"

"Yeah! I got a friend who have a badass name!"

"Now take them!"

Spark, Kaya and Ryoma take all animal and Spark ask Max a question

"How do we become a sentai?"

"Let your friend do it and Spark, turn back your human form"

"Okay"

Spark transformed into his human identity, Sakuya Chiba

"Why?"

"Those device only work on human only"

"Oh! Geez! That's racist!"

Suddenly Fury bite Sakuya

"Ow! For the last time!"

Hope bite Kaya

"Hey! That's not nice! Hope!"

Thunder bite Ryoma

"Thunder! Not cool!"

Suddenly three of them felt something weird

"Hey, Max. What is going on here?"

"Spark, your human form and friend will experienced of becoming a cyborg"

All of them yell at him

"What?!"

"Trust me"

the message was turn off and Sakuya notice his feet become red armor

"My feet!"

His whole body is now wearing a red armor

"This is bad!"

His head is now wearing red Dragon helmet with Fury become a braces

Kaya become scared of her feet become blue armor

"I may be a tomboy but I'm too scared for this!"

Her body is now wearing a blue armor

"Why did I join in without saying No?!"

Her head is now wearing blue Dolphin helmet with Hope become a braces

Ryoma is so excited about this as his feet become yellow armor

"I am the only one who think Yellow is not a girl color?"

His body is now wearing a yellow armor

"I loving this!"

His head is now wearing yellow Eagle helmet with Thunder become braces

Lady Whiplash is shocked to witness this while Cannonball wake up

"What's happen? Whoa! Lady Whiplash! What is that!"

"I don't know! Who are you?"

Sakuya Chiba

"The Fiery Dragon! Red Dragon Roboranger!"

Kaya Watanabe

"The Splash Dolphin! Blue Dolphin Roboranger!"

Ryoma Lee

"The Lightning Eagle! Yellow Eagle Roboranger!"

Group

"We are protector of Nozomi city! and we will stop the evil from destroying the peopke's wish! We are Tetsujin Sentai Roboranger!"

"Now! Let go!"

They charge into army of Black Hole Pirate's footsoldier and attack them!

"Remember, Spark. Your weapon is Dragon Sword"

Fury transform into a sword

"Wow! Thank!"

"You welcome"

Sakuya use his Dragon Sword to slash all footsoldiers

"Dragon Flame on!"

His sword use his fire-breathing power to burn all Foot-soldier which turn them into a dust

"Kaya! You can a weapon too"

"Huh?"

Hope transform into an arrow

"Arrow? Okay!"

Kaya point her target at Footsoldier and got them wet which result of them become malfunction

"ERROR! ERROR! THIS DOES NOT COMPUTE! ERROR! WATER IS POISON! ERROR!"

All of footsoldier go KABOOM

"Oh my! That was freaking awesome! Let do it again!"

Ryoma is corner by Footsoldier

"This is end for you, human"

"Not today!"

Ryoma jump out of building and he become flying when he put wing mode on

"Thunder! My weapon!"

Thunder transformed into a gun

"Nice!"

Ryoma is causing footsoldier to run by shooting at them while flying

"Stop it!"

Ryoma caught one of Footsoldier and flying with him

"Let me go! You despicable human!"

"Okay! Watcha!"

He let go of him

"Not like this, you Bastard!"

He is destroyed by falling to ground

"Take that! Sucker!"

Ryoma land safety

"I loving it!"

"Enough! Cannonball! Destroy them!"

"Yes Whiplash!"

Cannonball shoot his cannonball at Roboranger

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

They end up land on dumpster

"Max! This is Spark! How do we stop him?"

"Combine your, Kaya and Ryoma into a cannon that destroy Any Bad Creatures for good!"

"How?"

"All of three say this word, 3 time"

All of them ask him

"What word?!"

"Cannon Mode!"

All of them make funny face

"So what?!"

"Cannon Mode! Now!

All of Them make angry face

"Okay! Cannon Mode! Cannon Mode! Cannon Mode! There! Happy now?!"

Suddenly Fury, Hope and Thunder transformed into a big cannon which all of three quickly grab it

"Remember! Roboranger! This is not complete mode!"

Sakuya ask him

"What do you mean this is not complete mode?"

"I will explain this later but now, just use it to destroy him"

"Okay!"

"Hey! Stop copy my Cannonball, you stupid creature!"

Ryoma interrupt him

"Shut up! You stupid too!"

Kaya join in

"Don't you know who you dealing with?"

Finally, Sakuya join in

"We are Tetsujin Sentai Roboranger! Cannon Him!"

"Oh no! Well! Taste my cannonball!"

They both target at each other and both of their cannonball collapse with each ball but Roboranger's cannon is too strong for Cannonball's Cannon causing of both his cannonball and demise of Cannonball

"Why! Curse you! Roboranger!"

Cannonball go KABOOM

"Roboranger! You regret this! I will be back!"

Lady Whiplash went to her bike

"Retreat!"

All of Black Hole Pirate leave the scene while 3 Roboranger watch them go

Abandoned Building

"Okay, Guy. I am robot but don't tell everyone about this place"

Both of them agree with him

"Okay"

But Kaya ask Sakuya a question

"But what is this building?"

"Yeah! I want know that too!"

"Guy! Shhhh! Quiet!"

Sakuya push the button and building turn into a gate

Kaya is amazed

"Whoa! That's surprise"

Ryoma is somewhat excited

"Oh boy! Cut the check!"

Both of Sakuya and Kaya stared at him

"Seriously?"

"What?"

"Okay! Let go!"

As they went to K-9 planet, a green hooded man watch them as the gate turn back into the building

"Those people are my key of to make my life more exciting!"

Man waved the hand to taxi cab

"Taxi!"

Taxi cab stop for him and Man opened the back-door

"Take me to the Pawn shop!"

Taxi drive him to a pawn shop

To Be Continued

"Who is this man and what is his motivation? Why pawn shop? And Will Dr. Chiba wake up from his faint?!"

"Hey! I wake up Mr. Narrator!"

"Sorry"

NEXT TIME ON TETSUJIN SENTAI ROBORANGER!

Sakuya see a green-hooded man walking away

"Who's that?"

Kaya ask Max

"Why someone suddenly become a monster?"

A green ranger appeared

"The Earth Bear! The Green Bear Roboranger!"

"Episode 2: Green Guy and Beast


	5. Episode 2: Green Guy and Beast part 1

At Dr. Chiba's underground lab, Spark get scolded by Dr. Chiba for the incident in previous episode

"How dare you! You leave K-9 Planet without my permission!"

"Sorry! It's that stupid computer on my car! It was having a problem and that's how I got there"

"You have me worry about you!"

Kaya pat on Dr. Chiba's shoulder

"Dr. Chiba, It's sound like you be a father to Spark?"

Dr. Chiba's glasses got break

"WHAT?! I'm not his father! I'm his inventor! He was built in 1985! The reason of why I built him because-"

Dr. Chiba fall asleep and fall on ground while all of three Roboranger check on him.

Ryoma use a wrench to touch Dr. Chiba

"Wake up! Wake up Doctor!"

Kaya stop him by take away his wrench

"Huh?"

"Enough!"

Kaya punch him HARD and Ryoma land on slot machine

"Ow! Cut the check!"

Suddenly lot and lot of coin coming out from slot machine and got Ryoma trapped in piles of Coins

"Help! I'm stuck!"

Meanwhile

A green-hooded man walk out from Taxi and heading to Lucky Rabbit's Pawn Shop with a suitcase

"Here's we go"

Green-hooded man give a bunch of gold to Lucky Rabbit's Pawn shop owner

"What's your name?"

"Gaku Daido and I here for The Underworld Gang"

Everyone suddenly stare at Gaku in silence

"How's do you know about The Underworld Gang?"

Gaku pull out his suitcase and show him a million of moneys

"I heard that The Underworld Gang use a secret weapon that make criminals more powerful than cops"

"Okay"

One of Customer put a close sign

"Come in"

Pawn Shop Owner show Gaku to secret hideout of The Underworld Gang.

"So, this is an entrance to The Underworld Gang?"

"Yes, it's a plain door but watch"

Pawn shop owner open the door and reveal to be a bar-type hideout

"Whoa"

Gaku see an elderly man with black suit and a rabbit tie

"Who's that guy?"

"He is leader of The Underworld Gang, his name is Lang Ryo AKA The Lucky Rabbit"

"Why's that nickname?"

"He have a habit of eating carrot and he always win in every poker game"

"Lucky? Huh"

Gaku is walking to Lang Ryo who is eating carrot

"Hey! You must be a millionaire's son! Gaku Daido!"

"Mr. Ryo. I here for that secret project you working on"

Lang Ryo drop his carrot and all of member stare at Gaku

"How's did you know that project?"

"I figure out on my own"

Gaku give a suitcase to Lang Ryo

"So, you willing to give up your money for this project"

"Yes, for that project"

"Okay. You got yourself a deal"

Lang pull his hand out

"Okay, deal"

Gaku and Ryo shake hand together

Dr. Chiba's Underground Lab

Max finally arrive

"Hello, Roborangers"

Spark and Kaya finally got Ryoma out of piles of coins and all of them yell

"Max?!"

Spark approach Max

"Max! Why you here?!"

"Because You and other are Tetsujin Sentai Roboranger but you need 2 more to complete Team"

Ryoma ask Max

"Why two more? We already stop The Black Hole Pirate!"

"No! They still can come back but the cannon must required 5 members to become a finisher! Roboranger! I give you Boots the Green Bear!"

Max open his box and reveal to be Boots the Green Bear

Spark

"Another one? Interesting"

Kaya Watanabe

"He's cute"

Ryoma Lee

"Oh boy! Now! Bear are my second favorite animal"

Max

"Boots can transformed into axe"

Boots transformed into axe which Ryoma quickly grab it but barely hold of it

"It's too heavy! Help!"

"Sorry, Ryoma. Axe can be only use by Green Roboranger who is represents as strong man"

"Wait! So if our Green Roboranger is strong man, does that make me a flight man? Spark is hot-headed"

"Hey!"

"And Kaya is mermaid?"

Kaya punch him

"Ow!"

"I am not a mermaid!"

Max facepalm himself

"No! Ryoma, enough"

"Sorry"

"Now, we must protect Nozomi City from The Black Hole Pirate"

Kaya Watanabe

"The Black Hole Pirate? The one we fought against to?"

"Yes, Kaya. You are correct! The Black Hole Pirate's Captain is Captain Irons, he is a dangerous criminal among K-9 Planet"

Ryoma Lee

"Why's he so dangerous?"

"Because he force his crewmate or civilians who fail him to the BLACK HOLE! Now! Because you are Roborangers, Spark. I want you to live with Kaya as Sakuya Chiba, a famous inventor who can build hi-tech motorcycle"

Spark is surprised about this

"What?"

But Kaya and Dr. Chiba ain't happy about this

"What?!"

"No! Max! You cannot take away Spark from me!"

"I'm sorry, Dr. Chiba. He have to go"

"My nightmare is about to begin"

Dr. Chiba faint again

Kaya object this new

"No! Max! I don't want a robot living with me! What if he broke down!"

"Here's Kaya"

Max give a little box to Kaya

"What is this?"

"You see"

Max walk to Ryoma

"Ryoma!"

"Yes! Sir!"

"I want you to stay with them"

Spark and Kaya Watanabe

"What?!"

"Just make sure that Kaya doesn't destroy Spark"

"Yes sir!"

Abandoned Building

Spark is transformed into Sakuya Chiba.

"Sorry, Max can be stubborn too, Kaya"

Kaya punch him

"OW! What was that for?!"

"I just angry. That's all"

The Underworld Gang's Lab

Lang Ryo introduced Gaku to the head scientist

"Gaku, This is our head scientist, Dr. Ian Davidson or Doctor Ratty"

"Oh Please! Lang! You're embarrassed me in front of son of Millionaire!"

"Go ahead, Gaku. Go ask him"

"Okay, Dr. Davidson. What's project are you working on?"

Next Page

"What is Underworld's secret project? Why is so dangerous project and Will Spark survive being as human?"

"Hey!"


	6. Episode 2: Green Guy and Beast part 2

Kaya's House

Kaya look at a box that Max give her

"I wonder what is this box?"

Kaya open the box and found a blue-colored key

"Hey, this key got my color"

Kaya find a note

"What is this?"

Kaya get a note and started reading

"Dear, Kaya Watanabe. You will be Key-holder, This key will lead you and other to Roboranger's Base, From Max"

"Huh"

Kaya open her closet

"This is perfect for this key"

Kaya close the closet and get the key out

"Here's go nothing"

Kaya put her key on closet and she open the door and she find a new different room

"Oh my! Guy! Come here! You better check it out!"

Sakuya and Ryoma go to her

Sakuya Chiba

"Whoa. What is this?"

Kaya Watanabe

"It's supposed to be our base"

Ryoma Lee

"Cut the check! A base! I like it!"

All of them went to their base

"PAUSE!"

"This is Narrator and I will tell you what's base look like! A big HD TV that contain footage of Bad guy attacking the city or be a video message! A glass table is from Roboranger when they eat Breakfast, Lunch or Dinner! A training room where Roboranger train together or alone to be stronger! Underground room! I can't tell you because it's not done yet! Oh no! I must speed up! Kitchen! Living Room! Bathroom! Library! Done! UNPAUSE!"

Sakuya Chiba

"Max! You done it again!"

Kaya Watanabe

"You know him?"

Sakuya Chiba

"Yeah! He is my idol! He's the one who gave me all of hi-tech stuff!"

Kaya Watanabe

"Like your bike or car?"

Sakuya laugh at this

"Bike is actually the one I invent so far and my car is invented by Dr. Chiba, Why that old man can't get that car Right?!"

"Hey! I hear that!"

Sakuya stop walking

"Dr. Chiba?"

Sakuya turn around and see a robotic hamster who is actually controlled by Dr. Chiba

"Yeah! It's me!"

Ryoma Lee

"Cut the check! I didn't know he can be a hamster!"

Sakuya Chiba

"Dr. Chiba! How long you build that hamster?"

"I build my hamster after I was told that you won't come back to me!"

A robotic toad jump on Kaya's shoulder and Kaya look at Toad

"Hello"

"EW! Toads are nasty!"

Toad jump off

"Hey, that's not nice for someone I got her a gift!"

Kaya Watanabe

"Max?"

Sakuya Chiba

"Max!"

Sakuya faint

Ryoma Lee

"You killed him!"

The Underworld Gang's Lab

Dr. Davidson

"You see, Mr. Daido. I created a perfect serum that turn criminal into Mutant for my project. Watch as I give a serum to our first patient, Hiroshi Maeno!"

Hiroshi walk in and take a seat

Dr. Davidson

"Who are you, Mr. Maeno?"

"I am jewel thief and my pick is Mantis"

"Mantis. Coming up!"

Dr. Davidson get a green-colored serum and put on a needle

"Mr. Daido. Close your eye"

"Why doctor?"

"You will see why"

Dr. Davidson put needle on both of Hiroshi's arm causing him to suffer the pain of transformation

"Oh my god! My arm! It's turning into Mantis!"

Hiroshi's whole body become green and have a bug-type eye

"It's done"

Gaku Daido

"Cool"

Roboranger's base

Sakuya wake up and find Kaya, Ryoma, Dr. Chiba and Max stare at him

Ryoma Lee

"Ah! I thought you dead!"

Sakuya Chiba

"What's happen?"

Kaya Watanabe

"You pass out when Max was a toad"

Sakuya Chiba

"Max?! What are you doing here?!"

Max

"Since you're not experienced Sentai Warrior, I decide to help Roborangers as your mentor while me and Dr. Chiba will built more stuff"

Dr. Chiba

"That's right!"

Jewelry store

Underworld Mantis use his camouflage to surprise civilian

"Surprise!"

All civilian got scared and run away from him

Security Guard

"Hold! Freeze!"

Underworld Mantis does not freeze and cause Security Guard shoot at him but it didn't work

"Wrong choice, Buddy"

Underworld Mantis slice Security Guard's throat with his Mantis blade

"Stupid Security Guard! They never learn!"

Gaku walk to Underworld Mantis after witness of Mantis kills Security Guard

"Jesus Christ! You don't have to kill him!"

"Sorry but he got in my way"

Mantis break glass and steal lot and lot of Jewels

Roboranger's Base

The TV turn on and all of Roboranger watch Mantis stealing stuff

Ryoma Lee

"Cut the check! It's must be the Black Hole Pirate's people!"

Max

"No! It's not them! Roboranger! Go time!"

All

"Okay!"

Sakuya Chiba

"But wait, We don't have our vehicle!"

Max

"Don't worry, Your vehicle is Robo-Cycle!"

All

"Robo-Cycle?"

Max

"Robo-Cycle is more advanced, more faster than ever!"

Dr. Chiba

"Not to mention that on the front, it have animal head!"

Sakuya Chiba

"Enough! It's stop him and that's it! We get it! Move out!"

They get on a bike and started drive it

Jewelry store

All civilian is try to run away from Mantis but Footsoldier appear to hold them hostage

Gaku Daido

"Wait! Who are they?"

"They are Lucky Rabbit's trained soldier and they got a serum on them to turn them into Rabbit!"

Gaku Daido

"Army of Rabbit Footsoldier? That's stupid"

Suddenly Roboranger arrive to stop them

Gaku Daido

"They're here"

Gaku put his hood on

Mantis

"Who are you?"

Ryoma Lee

"No! Who are you?"

Mantis

"You don't need to know about it!"

Sakuya Chiba

"Well, Whoever you are. You're not Black Hole Pirate's men but we still can stop you!"

They get their device to transformed

All

"RoboChange!"

Their feet become armor as their body become armor and finally their head as a helmet

Mantis

"Who are you?"

Sakuya Chiba

"The Fiery Dragon! Red Dragon Roboranger!"

Kaya Watanabe

"The Splash Dolphin! Blue Dolphin Roboranger!"

Ryoma Lee

"The Lightning Eagle! Yellow Eagle Roboranger!"

Group

"We are protector of Nozomi City! and we will stop the evil from destroying the people's wish! We are Tetsujin Sentai Roboranger!"

Mantis

"Enough!"

Mantis start to run at them and slice them fast

Sakuya Chiba

"Ow! Hey! You didn't let us finish! That's it!"

Sakuya get his dragon sword and start to duel with Mantis while Gaku watch them fighting

"Oh boy! This must be a superhero! Roboranger! I must join them! But how?"

Gaku see a brace on Roboranger and got him an idea

"That brace will give me power! This should be fun like arcade game!"

As Sakuya keep fighting with Mantis while Kaya and Ryoma fighting against footsoldier, Mantis surprise Sakuya by lowing his blade down

Mantis

"See you next time"

Mantis jump to building to another one

Sakuya Chiba

"Hey! Get back here!"

Sakuya see Gaku walking away

Sakuya Chiba

"Who's that? Hey! You!"

Gaku Daido

"Who? Me?"

Kaya Watanabe

"We saw you helping out that thing!"

Ryoma Lee

"Are you from Black Hole Pirate?"

Both

"No! He's not!"

Ryoma Lee

"Sorry"

Trio see a footsoldier turn back into human

Kaya Watanabe

"He's human?"

Sakuya Chiba

"But how?"

Gaku Daido

"How about this, Take me to your place and I can help you with this. Trust me"

Kaya Watanabe

"Sakuya, can we trust him?"

Ryoma Lee

"I don't like him, he scare me"

Sakuya Chiba

"Enough, Okay. I made this decision! You will come to our headquarter"

Both

"Eeeeehhhhh?!"

Gaku Daido

"Yes!"

Next Page


End file.
